


3:47 AM

by Lillian_nator



Series: The Prince of the Antarctic Empire. [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: It was 3:47 AM when Wilbur's heart stopped beating.Or: How the Prince of the Antarctic Empire [TommyInnit] almost gets kidnapped.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Prince of the Antarctic Empire. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953040
Comments: 124
Kudos: 1491





	3:47 AM

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAH I HOPE YOU ALL SUFFER
> 
> I hope you like it :)

It was 3:47 AM. 

It was 3:47 AM when Wilbur Soot’s heart stopped beating. 

It was hot, too hot. Wilbur always got hot when he slept, but his body was used to cooler weather, not the late summer weather of NewFoundLand. His sheets were tangled around his legs, his forehead wet with sweat. His t-shirt sticking to his back lightly. 

He groaned. He couldn’t fall asleep. 

Maybe he would check on Tommy? It was warm for Wilbur, but it was only about 50 degrees fahrenheit, and Wilbur knew that Tommy got cold extremely easily. He knew - 

There it was. 

Wilbur’s heart stopped. 

It was 3:47 AM. 

And Wilbur heard the most terrifying, petrified, blood curdling, scream, in his life. 

And that scream was coming out of his little brother's mouth. 

His eyes widened and his breath quickened. _Is this what it was like to hear your world get torn to shreds?_

His arms shook as he tried to get his legs messily untangled from his sheets. He fell off the bed with a loud thump but had no time to sit in pain - he had to get to Tommy. 

He shakily grabbed the crossbow sitting outside his door, quickly making his way down the hall to Tommy’s room. 

Wilbur looked into the room - door wide open, and his breath got caught in his throat. 

All Wilbur could see was red - 

He would do anything for Tommy. The little boy filled with a simultaneously radiating sunlight. The kid who made him happier than he had ever been; who gave his life meaning; who he would die for. The small boy who reminded him scarily of himself; who could fend Technoblade off for a few seconds; who was so, so smart; who was gifted and talented; who could play the piano, and make Wilbur laugh. Tommy, his Tommy. His Toms. The blonde who had the most heartwarming little giggle, and the most welcoming smile. 

He was in danger. 

Please be okay Tommy, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay - 

It was 3:48 AM, and Wilbur saw a large silhouette standing over his brother’s bed. It was 3:48 AM and his brother looked terrified. 

It was 3:48 AM, and Wilbur released his arrow. 

It was 3:49 AM, and he had shot a man. The dark silhouette - Wilbur still couldn’t tell who the guy was, but it didn’t matter - let out a loud yelp of pain. Gasping, and holding his shoulder, he looked up at Wilbur - the only thing Wilbur could see were his deep brown eyes. 

“Get Out!” He screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Go, now!” He got closer to the man, who was quickly backing away in fear. 

But he didn’t leave. 

It was 3:49 AM, and Wilbur shot another arrow. This time, into the man’s thigh. 

“Get out of my house!” Wilbur growled, moving to stand protectively in front of Tommy. “Leave, or I will kill you.” 

The intruder whimpered, opting to climb back out of the window instead of facing Wilbur any longer. Everything stood still. 

How did the guy open Tommy’s window? How did this happen? What could Wilbur do about it? They had been discovered. The breeze was still hitting Wilbur in the face as he pointed the crossbow towards the window, and the last place he saw the mysterious figure. 

It was 3:51 AM, and all Wilbur could hear was his own shallow breathing, and the small sounds of trees swaying slowly in the distance. 

His ears rang. His eyes wanted to close. 

The adrenaline was slowly wearing off - 

It was 3:52 AM, and Wilbur heard the most heart-breaking whimper to ever leave anyone’s mouth come from behind him. 

“Wil -” Tommy started, voice wavering. 

Wilbur dropped his crossbow immediately. Turning on his heel to face his baby brother. 

“Oh my god -” Wilbur whispered, running over to his brother’s bed. “Are you okay, did he hurt you?” 

“Who was that -” Tears pooled down the blonde's face. “Wilbur, why - why were they in my room? Why were they here -” His breath quickened. 

“Tommy, listen to me.” He wiped the tears from his brother's face. All he wanted to do was comfort him, tell him that everything was going to be okay - but he couldn’t. “Did he hurt you? This is important.” 

Tommy shook his head, and continued gasping for air. 

“What - why?” Tommy was uncontrollably sobbing at this point. “Wil- I’m so scared.” 

Wilbur took in a deep breath, tears of his own pooling in his chestnut eyes. He brought the younger’s head to his chest, holding him as tightly as possible. 

“I’m so sorry Toms. You’re okay now. You’re okay.” He whispers into blonde hair. Wilbur rubbed the boy’s back, and used his other hand to scratch his head lightly. 

Tommy sobbed into Wilbur’s chest, barely having a moment to breathe.

“Hey - hey. You’re okay Toms. I know it’s scary, but you're safe now. I got you. Wilbur’s got you Toms.” Wilbur let out his own shaky breath. He was trying to be calm for Tommy’s sake, but it was hard not to cry when the thing that mattered most to you almost got ripped away from you. A few hot tears ran down his face, but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that Tommy was safe. 

Tommy’s shoulders shook, and he trembled a bit harder after every breath, but Wilbur could tell that Tommy was not getting better - but worse. 

He continued to try to whisper reassurances to Tommy, but he knew that Tommy couldn’t hear him over the sounds of his own sobs. 

Wilbur felt useless, he couldn’t help his brother no matter how hard he tried.

Maybe Phil would help. Or Techno?

Oh - he had to tell his brothers about what happened. 

“Tommy, I gotta get the communicator - I left it in my room” 

Wilbur tried to stand up, but with the most force he had ever seen Tommy use, was pulled back down again. 

“Please don’t leave me Wilbur! Please - no. I don’t want to see him again Wilbur - please!” Tommy screamed sobbing.

Wilbur’s heart shattered. His little brother was this scared? Of course, he won’t leave him - he was dumb to think that it was a good idea in the first place.

“Of course Toms. I won’t leave. You wanna come into my room? We can sleep there for a bit?” He felt a small nod somewhere in his chest. He knew that Tommy wouldn’t sleep well in his own room for a long time. 

Somewhere in Wilbur’s subconscious, Wilbur knew that he wouldn’t be leaving Tommy alone for days. 

It was 4:05 AM, and Wilbur carried his brother’s sobbing body to his room. 

It was 4:06 AM and Wilbur locked the door behind him. 

It was 4:07 Am when Wilbur called his brothers. 

Tommy’s cries had fizzled out into quiet, choked sobs. There wasn’t much that Wilbur could do besides provide silent comfort - small scratches to his head and rubbing his arm - to help the boy. Wilbur knew that Tommy was scared out of his mind, and he couldn’t do much about it. 

It hurt. 

It was 4:07 AM and Technoblade picked up. 

Techno sputtered a sentence as soon as he picked up; “Why are you calling me so late Wil? I was asleep - this better be important.” 

The next few seconds were silent, but Techno knew what crying sounded like. He could hear the sobs and quick breaths, and the way that Wilbur’s voice shook when he breathed. 

Techno started to get worried for his brothers, “Wil, what’s going on?” 

“Techno, you and Phil have to get here now.” 

It was 5:30 AM when Technoblade and Philza arrived at Wilbur's house. 

It was 5:31 AM when they let themselves in. 

It was 5:31 AM when they found the two boys in Wilbur’s bed. 

Wilbur had curled himself against Tommy in a protective manner, the gigantic comforter laying over both of them, in a way that it looked like it was shielding them away from the world. Wilbur was still whispering to the blonde, and Phil could see the tears still silently falling down their faces. 

After Wilbur saw the two, the four of them sat in silence - besides Tommy’s small sniffles. 

Technoblade broke the tension. 

“What the hell happened?” 

\----------------------------------------------------

**Manuscript from King Technoblade's emergency press-conference.**

_Hello, all. I have gathered you all here today on a matter of safety. More specifically, the safety of my own family._

_I understand that a lot of you have questions. That a lot of you want to know more about my brother. That you want to know where he came from, and what his name is, and why he doesn't live in the castle._

_I can't answer a lot of those questions, simply because, it is a matter of privacy, and safety for my youngest brother. But, I can answer the last one._

_You may not have even noticed the planes departing late at night, or how he goes wherever Wilbur goes, and doesn't stay in one place for too long. But it is true. His permanent resident was not in the castle. He stayed with my brother, in his home in NewFoundLand. Wilbur will continue to stay there, as it is his home, but I can see in the future that all 4 of us will be spending most of our time inside these castle walls._

_Why? You may be asking the question 'why' to yourself at this very moment. Why am I bringing up my little brother's place of residence? Why am I specifying that he will be staying in the castle? Why did I call you all here?_

_Well, luckily for you, I can answer all of those questions._

_I have some extremely unfortunate news for you all. Late last night, there was a kidnapping attempt on my baby brother. Someone had snuck into Wilbur's home in NewFoundLand, and tried to take our brother away. I cannot say why they did this, my only reasoning would be for an advantage. For leverage. Now, it is one thing to be unhappy with my rule. It is one thing to be unhappy with my brothers. But to take a child away from the only family he has ever had? To use a kid, who has already been traumatized enough by the attention he has been given from all of you? To try and use my baby brother against me? As a political weapon?_

_It looks like you have signed your death wish._

_He will be staying in the castle from now on. We - Philza, Wilbur, and I - thought that keeping him in NewFoundLand away from all of these politics, would be the safest option. But that is clearly untrue._

_I will leave this conference with a statement - you know what? No. I will say it as it is. I will leave here on a threat. I will find whoever tried to do this, and I will kill you. Anybody who thinks of using my little brother as a political weapon, I have a message to you, you fucking monsters: this is a ban-able offence, and I will not hesitate to have Wilbur ban you._

_I will be spending the next few days with my family, this has been a terrible and traumatizing experience. If not for basic human decency, or for the fear of being punished, please, don't do this again to my brother._

**End of Transcript**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my peeps from Tumblr. 
> 
> I really hope you liked this :) 
> 
> It took a while, and a few sessions of listening to "Your City Gave Me Asthma" for me to write this.
> 
> If you liked it, or have any general comments, please put them down below. Feel free to analyze it to your hearts content - I love when people do that. Anyways, I will leave it here. 
> 
> See you later!


End file.
